The Reality of the Garden of Eden
by Six-Winged-Angel-Alexiel
Summary: Based upon the anime series, couples are as follows 1xR,2xH,3xC,4xD,5xS. adult themes. Coming back home from the war, the Gundam piolets are having trouble expressing they're feelings towards people, believing them to be ultimate sin. Read story to get th


Gundam Wing – couples (Incest theme presented within Trowaand Catherine, truth later revealed) 1xR, 2xH, 3xC, 4xD, 5xS

**Dents in the door, flicking his fingers carefully over the indents that had long been made in the wooden stand, the paint flaked off leaving patches of old wood visible to the naked eye. Brown hair shielding his left eye, his emerald pools of solitude reacted to rusted holes, a smile appearing in they're depths slightly for no one to see but her. Sister. It was a term that had been cursed upon him from the moment they had reunited after the Eve wars, she couldn't see it and sometimes he wondered if she was just simply in denial.**

"**Brother" a voice hollered from somewhere in the tent, he sighed raising his calloused hands to sift threw his side parted hair. Brother. He never wanted her to call him that again. Raising his eyes from the dents she had lovingly bestowed upon they're practice board, they rested upon her bath robe covered figure, gorgeous deep red hair wet from her shower clung to her face accentuating her looks. Pale skin glowing, her smile beamed towards him as she caught up to him and embraced him in a loving hug, her hair tickling his nose softly, enough to almost make him sneeze. **

"**I wondered where you had gone Trowa! But I should've known you wouldn't have left me ne?" Catherine's melodious voice rang in his ears; her smile of relief breaking threw his barrier of nonchalance. Wrapping her arms around him once again, he could shamefully feel her breasts push against his chest, gritting his teeth he hugged her back tighter, nuzzling his head into her neck, startling her somewhat. **

"**Catherine" his voice just managed to force out, a hint of desperation managing to seep threw despite his best efforts to keep it at bay. Her beautiful head raised, looking up at him in utter confusion and….wonder, astounding eyes that always let him in were somewhat guarded this time, but nonetheless curious. His previous cold heart was beating fast now, she hadn't realised in the slightest but raising her head had brought they're faces closer than she had intended….too close for a brother and sister relationship. Deluding himself even for a moment, his glistening mouth reached forward to attach itself to hers, failing. **

"**Trowa…." Her soft hesitant voice shattered his dream like state, brilliant emerald eyes screeched open as he pushed her gently away from his body. Breathing heavily he rubbed his face for some kind of reassurance, raising the courage to smile at his sister genuinely before handing her the throwing knives she had always brought with her.**

"**I just got these for you Cathy, they were still stuck in the board from last night". His rough hands reached out, daggers gleaming in the newly born sun, wood slightly resting against the blade. The water that adorned her hands was gone, hand prints left cleanly on the back of Trowa's white shirt. Clean rosy hands stole then knives quickly, holding them close to her bruised and bleeding heart, eyes releasing they're frustration down her cheeks as Catherine was hit mentally by the meaning of what occurred before.**

"**Trowa…Brother…" her caressing voice whispered almost going unheard , almost. Pain shot up her arm, face held in place bt him as her wrist was crushed with his brute strength. Gasping in pure untainted pain, his wild forest eyes were both staring down at her, his slightly effeminate face visible for the first time since they had reunited. . Catherine smiled, she never wanted him to be in pain but he never showed his emotions and before she knew it his eyes had seen red.**

"**Don't call me 'Brother' ever again Catherine! You got that!" face now calm, but his tone of voice was sharp enough to even cut a diamond like her in half, Trowa lowered his gaze, slightly embarrassed about his unexpected out burst of blissful anger.**

**Crystal water was now leaking from her eyes, wetting the front of his shirt in spot, lids opening to reveal her true emotion that reflected in his eyes surprisingly as well. There was no anger, no hatred, not even frustration staring at him from within her iris; all there was a strong sense of confusion and love for her 'Oni-sann'. He sighed, breath passing threw his lips preciously as his fingers began to register they had been hurting her, releasing her instantly as if hurt. **

"**Br…" his insistent gaze stopped her sentence, holding her breath Catherine rethought her words "…Trowa…" Her tongue flicked, testing out his name as if it was new, a small genuine smile lit up his fac if not his lips as his head nodded, urging her to continue. **

"**Why can I not call you 'Brother' anymore?" holding her hands to her chest tightly, pushing the bath robe slightly open, revealing her genders natural breasts. Shocked forest green was now looking at anything but her body, burying his hand deep into his hair, covering his eyes naturally. He couldn't take this much longer.**

"**I am a man Cathy, not a boy who needs mothering" whispering it to himself more than her, hearing a gasp of surprise and hurt his eyes in cased her as tears leaked out her eyes freely, running down her cheeks leaving dirty tracks. Teeth clenching tightly, he reached up slowly using a lone finger to catch her many tears. As the last one slipped out forcefully from her raw eyes, she was stunned as Trowa's face come into view, kissing the last tear that had placed itself just above her lips. Heart rapidly hammering at her ribcage, she had always known her feelings for her 'brother' but they were wrong, the biggest sin of all.**

"**I have NEVER tried to be a mother to you. I hadn't seen you in years, I thought you were dead! I was depressed that my kawaii brother had gone. It was like someone had taken half my heart! And then you came here….i just tried to be the best sister in the world to you!" she expressed clearly, face lined with her years of being without him, hands clenching tightly, almost breaking the skin with her nails.**

"**I'm almost sorry for loving you Trowa"**

* * *

Ok first chapter is up, next one will focus on Relena and Heero, one after focusing on Duo and Hilde, Wufei and sally etc etc. This is my fourth Gundam Wing fanfic but the first one i've published lol so be gentle plz :) 

- six-winged-angel-alexiel


End file.
